Ncis: The somalia romance pt3
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: well this is the end of one trilogy, hope you enjoyed and I will be writing a lot more of McGiva in the future, ask me if you want another sequel) Ziva and McGee are finally together.


Ncis: the Somalia romance pt3

(sorry it took so long to finish this story, thinking of where to go with this, but I am proud to finish this story off now, the Somalia romance trilogy is now over, I hope you enjoy, please review, and if you want any more sequel's, I am sure I could write a few more a few more sequels in, just ask)

It had been a long time since either McGee and Ziva had slept that well, McGee woke first from his slumber and smiled at the sight, Ziva was laying on his chest, her hand resting on his as he used his other hand to brush her hair gently, he turned his head to the rising sun and he groaned softly as Ziva moved and dug her elbow into his side as she turned from the bright sun. He lay there watching her sleep brushing her hair and slowly caressing her cheek making her moan. The events of last night running through his head and he planted a soft kiss on her neck making her moan softly, "mmm McGee" she moaned softly as she turned to face him and her eyes fixed on him, she smiled and brushed her lips to his softly giving him a soft kiss before getting out of bed and slowly heading to the shower, giving him a clear view of her naked body leaving his sight, he smiled and looked to the clock and his eyes widened "oh crap" he said to himself "what's wrong timothy" Ziva called out from the shower room making him shiver, he had always liked her calling him that "where late for work" he called back and he heard her gasp, he chuckled softly as she came running back in and kissed him before grabbing her clothes and going back into the shower room, he looked in the mirror and saw the bright grin on his face, 'damn life was good' he thought to himself.

Ziva was putting her shirt on when she saw the bright red mark on her neck and shoulder and giggled softly 'looks like somebody has marked his territory' she thought remembering last night, he had been nibbling on her neck and shoulder first before going lower to her... 'Whoa, no time to think of that' she thought to herself and blushed softly as the mental images filled her mind, Ziva and McGee grabbed their muffins and coffee from their usual place and headed to work.

As usual Tony was chatting up one of the agents when they both arrived at work, his face brightened up as he recognised the look on McGee's face and did an air pump '"I win!" I called out followed by groans of disappointment, drawing the attention of Gibbs, McGee and Ziva who were all giving him a smirk, McGee on the other hand couldn't get the grin off his face, he had been cheerful since he woke up. Ziva giggled and blushed every time she had looked over at him grinning and giving her the brightest grin and then wink to her, she sent him a message and waited, McGee heard his computer ping 'oh message' he thought, and read it **'elevator... 5 minutes, be there or you're going to be punished'** McGee gulped softly and looked over to Ziva who had the naughtiest smirk on her face and walked over to Gibbs and handed in her paperwork, and then walked back to her desk slowly, swaying her hips at McGee who was now bright red and dying to grab her and take her right on the desk, he had another email and read it **'she is teasing you buddy, don't let her get away with it' **McGee chuckled and replied **'too late' **Tony smirked **'whipped' **McGee looked at Tony with a bright grin and nodded hard making Tony burst out laughing, fortunately McGee had noticed the time and Ziva was on her way to the elevator, McGee took off like a bat out of hell, the doors opened revealing the elevator to be empty, McGee grabbed her arm and dragged her in hitting the button to close the door and then hit the emergency stop like lightning, He turned to Ziva who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she pounced on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body and he pressed her back against the wall of the elevator and they kissed hard and deep, with all the love and passion they had for each other, slowly McGee began to undo Ziva's top as she began to undo his belt, they both moaned as the heat in the elevator raised high, becoming an oven, both of them were too busy to notice the camera in the corner.

In the lab Abby and Tony was grinning as they watched "wow, I never knew McGeek had it in him" Abby nodded in agreement as they both watched them, the sounds of Gibbs walking downstairs frustrated the elevators were not working, Tony heard the footsteps approaching and clicked the off switch much to Abby's disappointment but smiled when Gibbs came in holding a Caf Pow in his hand, he then walked to Tony and slapped his head making him groan and Abby chuckle, then Gibbs turned to her "what?" she shrugged and he smiled bright "if Abby and McGee saw the camera then you both are going to have to change your name and move to another country" he laughed and clicked the on switch, Tony and Abby gasped as they saw what Ziva and McGee was doing, Tony turned his head to the side and then to the other side "whoa, how did they get like that?" Tony turned to Abby and she had a beetroot red face and she turned the camera off but kept it on record, Gibbs was shaking his head chuckling "guess you can't call him McGeek anymore Tony" the now laughing Gibbs left leaving a shocked Tony and Abby behind, they looked at each over and grinned before they both switched the camera back on and watched McGee and Ziva laying on the floor spent from the session in the elevator.

"WHOA" Ziva chuckled and stroked McGee's chest as he held her close to his body "that's an understatement" he chuckled softly as she tapped his arm playfully "I love you Timothy" she whispered "I love you too Ziva" he replied, and he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. Ziva sighed happily as she wrapped her arms securely around him and kissed his neck, something caught her attention in the corner and she gasped covering herself up "McGee!" she gasped as he opened his eyes and glared at the camera "Abby! Tony!" he got up and ripped the cord out of the camera, turning it off.

Abby and Tony looked at each other and gulped "your get the new identity, I will get the safe house ready" Tony said before bolting out the door, next stop, director Vance's office, Abby dived about her lab setting up the fake identity before the sound of the elevator starting back up drew her attention and she paled, hopefully they stopped at the bullpen first, but unfortunately it kept going, she paled more and she closed the door locking them off from her lab, it was quiet first but then came the sound of Ziva and McGee pounded on the door hard, "Abby!" they both yelled, she sat on her chair and held on to her farting hippo tight, she was careful not to squeeze to tight, **'if I stay quiet, maybe they will believe I have gone home' **She hoped and the sound of them stopping and she chuckled silently hugging the hippo hard and the unthinkable happens, the hippo farted **'oh crap' **she thought to herself as they started pounding, where was tony when you needed him, soon the sound of Tony filled her ears as he called out "Abby, it's me, they are gone" he called, she smiled and ran to unlock the door, Tony entered he looked guilty., soon Ziva and then McGee entered, she paled like a ghost and felt dizzy, **'UH OH!' **she thought to herself before handing the disk to a very disappointed Ziva and McGee, they left giving one cheekiest smile to Abby and left, Tony groaned rubbing his arm, Ziva had him in an arm lock when he was coming through the bullpen, Abby turned to Tony and grinned, she held up another disk and he grinned bright "you didn't..." he asked surprised by her quick thinking "Made a copy, as a failsafe if they caught us" she giggled as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, leaving her standing there shocked, they turned to the screen and watched feeling awkward by the ki.

McGee and Ziva got back to their desks, she was chuckling and he was grinning bright, she held up the disk and he smiled at her "what are you going to do?" he asked her as he advanced slowly to her, she grinned mischievously "I think we can keep this" she winked and held up a shopping bag and grinned brighter, inside was a video camera.

McGee felt on top of his world, now he had his lover in his arms and caressed her cheek as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, she kissed back when the sound of Gibbs voice came into the bullpen "stop playing grab ass and grab your gear" they jumped apart and she giggled and blushed as McGee's face was bright red like a tomato.

Things could only get better for them both.

(That's the final story of the trilogy, hope you liked it, if you want a sequel, just ask. Please review)

By Lycanboy666


End file.
